


Flirt

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry swears he's imagining Draco flirting with him, until. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

"I'll be right back. Don't get too lonely without me." Draco paused at the door of their office to look back at Harry on his way out.

Harry couldn't help but notice how well Draco's Auror robes fit his frame as he went. He didn't think his own robes fit quite that snugly. The way they clung to Draco's shoulders, tapered down to his waist and. . . _No! He was definitely not thinking about Draco's arse. Yet, Draco certainly was fit. There was no denying that._

What was that look he had given Harry as he left? _Was that a wink? Surely not! Maybe he just had something in his eye? Yes, that had to be it._ Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

Could Draco have been flirting with him? No, that was impossible. Shaking his head, Harry pushed away the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the last couple of weeks. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to put it out of his mind, he couldn't help but think that Draco had been acting strange. 

When they first started working together, Draco had kept his distance, maintaining a completely professional amount of space between them, but recently he'd been moving closer and closer, becoming increasingly familiar as time went on. Draco used to stand across the desk from Harry, but he had slowly inched around the desk until now it wasn't uncommon for him to sit on the edge of Harry's desk as they reviewed case notes together or to reach out with small touches on Harry's arm in friendly gestures as they worked side by side.

Harry felt a feather light touch on his arm that pulled him out of his thoughts and caused him to jump. A glance to the side confirmed that Draco was standing over him-- touching him. 

"Calm down, Harry." Draco's hand trailed down Harry's arm. "It's just me. I'm not out to hurt you. Not any longer." Draco smirked.

When had Draco gotten back? Harry was alarmed to realize how distracted he had been to not even realize that Draco had returned, let alone standing close enough to touch him. That was a disgrace to his Auror training. It just went to show how much Draco unbalanced him.

Draco plopped down on his familiar spot at the corner of Harry's desk. _Why exactly was he always sitting on Harry's desk anyway?_ Even though it had been a gradual change, Harry still couldn't quite reconcile exactly how this had happened. How was it that Draco felt so comfortable being so close. Having Draco that close certainly didn't put Harry at ease. Actually it rather set him on edge. Of course Harry knew that Draco wouldn't harm him. They were Auror partners now, for Merlin's sake. He placed his life in Draco's hands nearly everyday. And that was all fine. As long as they were working Harry was fine, but moments like these, in the quiet of their private office-- those were the moments that set Harry's nerves on fire.

"Do you have a self-inking quill in here?" Draco asked as he yanked open Harry's top drawer. When he didn't find one, he slammed it shut and pulled open the bottom drawer. Harry's hand darted out to stop him, to push the drawer closed again, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. Draco's hand closed in on exactly what Harry hadn't wanted him to see.

"Well, well, well. What is this?" Draco drawled.

Harry felt his face flush. "Nothing! Nothing!" He reached out to grab it out of Draco's hand, but Draco slid off the desk and backed across the room. Harry stood, knocking over his chair as he lunged for Draco.

"Color me surprised, Potter! I never would have thought this was your type."

Oh, Merlin! It was too late. No matter what he did now, it was too late. Draco had already gotten more than an eyeful of the magazine that Harry had stashed in his desk. 

"Not bad, really. I think the color suits him. Yes, red knickers are always a great choice. It certainly lets the other wizard know what it is you have in mind. Although, personally, I'd prefer pink. Much more complimentary for my skin tone, don't you think?"

Harry finally caught up to him. He yanked the magazine out of Draco's hand and quickly banished it with a flick of his wand. 

Thankfully, at that moment, Ron burst through the door. Harry had never been so glad to see his best mate in his life. 

"Are you coming to The Burrow for dinner tonight, Harry?"

"Oh! Yeah! Just let me get my cloak and I'll come with you now." 

Harry rushed to retrieve his cloak and said a half-hearted goodbye to Draco, refusing to meet his eyes, as he swept through the door. The last sound he heard as he left the office was Draco's warm laugh and Harry let out a groan of embarrassment. 

_How was he ever going to face Draco again?_ Harry wondered if he could call in sick for the rest of the week, or maybe the remainder of the month. Surely he was owed some vacation time. He made a mental note to check into it as soon as he got home.

~~~~~

Dinner at The Burrow had been great as always. Certainly busy enough to keep Harry's mind off of the disaster with Draco and that blasted magazine. But now that he was home, laying in bed alone, he could think of nothing else. Sleep evaded him as he struggled with a mixture or embarrassment and arousal.

The worst of it had been when he'd tried to pull one off in the shower. He had hoped that relieving some pressure would encourage him to sleep, but when he closed his eyes he no longer saw that sandy-blond haired wizard with golden skin, in red knickers that he had wanked to numerous times before. Instead, he could now picture perfectly Draco's white-blond hair, pale skin and magnificent rounded arse covered in flimsy pink material.

And how exactly was it that he could picture Draco's firm arse by memory. _Damn it!_ Harry realized he must have been admiring that luscious bum much more closely than he had realized.

And why had Draco even put that image of pink knickers in his mind. Was it really possible that he had been flirting? No, that was impossible. They were partners. Nothing more. Draco's reaction had simply been an opportunity to tease him, that's all.

~~~~~

Harry groaned as he pulled himself out of bed the next morning. How was he ever going to face Draco again? Damn Kingsley for not letting him take that holiday time he had hoped for. The man had insisted that unless it was an emergency, Harry had to come into the office and file the request through the proper channels. Of course this _was_ an emergency. But how was he supposed to tell Kingsley that?

When Harry stepped into their office, Draco was sitting at his own desk going over the notes of their latest case. 

"Hey, Potter. I think we have a lead. Are you ready to go? We're in the field today."

Draco was all business, like nothing unusual had happened the day before. Harry was relieved. He quickly and wholeheartedly threw himself into their work, determined to forget it as long as Draco was willing.

~~~~~

After a long but successful day of chasing down leads on an illegal potions cartel, Harry and Draco finally made it back to their office. Harry plopped down at his desk and dropped his head on the back of the chair.

"I did most of the paperwork last time, Potter. Don't deny it! That means you get to go and file it with Kingsley this time."

Harry grunted in protest, but nonetheless rose from his seat and gathered up the scrolls that finalized the case and headed towards Kingsley's office.

Moments later, after successfully closing out their case, Harry returned to the office and swung open the door. He was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted him. Draco was standing there with his Auror robes unbuttoned and hanging off of one bare shoulder. Harry realized he must have interrupted Draco as he was changing into something more casual for after hours. 

"Oh, Merlin! Draco! I'm so sor--," Harry cut out in mid sentence. 

Harry knew he should avert his gaze. Even as he was telling himself to look away, his eyes slowly roamed down Draco's body, unable to take his eyes off all that pale skin. Finally his brain kicked in trying to tell him something important. When Harry really understood what it was he was looking at he knew he was lost. . . there was no hope of looking away.

Draco was wearing knickers. _Pink_ knickers. 

Harry's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Wha-? Why. . .?" He stuttered. 

Draco rolled his shoulders, causing the robe to drop completely off, landing in a pool of fabric at his feet. The only thing that remained were those lacy pink knickers that left nothing to the imagination, putting Draco's half-hard cock on display.

"Dra-Draco? Wow. . . you look. . ." Harry stuttered. 

"Yes, Harry?" 

Harry forced himself to look up. 

"Did I um? Did you um? Should I. . . ? I'm sorry, I-I should g-go." Harry backed slowly towards the door again.

Draco stalked towards him and shot a locking spell, at the door just before Harry ran into it. Harry's eyes drifted down again, following a path from Draco's pointy chin, down his smooth and muscled chest, across his taut abdomen, and back to that flimsy pink material that stretched and moved as Draco walked.

"You don't like them?" Draco asked as he prowled forward.

"No! I mean yes! I uh, I do! Yes."

Draco smirked. "I knew you would," he said as he pressed Harry against the door.

Harry's hands came up and out, afraid to touch. But of course Draco didn't have that problem. His hands were roaming over Harry's chest and shoulders in more than friendly touches now. 

"Are you okay? I mean, you aren't suffering from a curse, are you?" 

"No, I promise. I am completely in my right mind, Harry."

"Maybe we should test you for hexes? Just to be sure." Harry offered.

"It's not necessary. I assure you that this is not the result of anything remotely like that."

Harry closed his eyes and whimpered as Draco pressed their bodies together.

"You really are oblivious. Do you know that?" Draco laughed as he leaned in to nuzzle Harry's neck. "I would have thought it would be obvious by now how much I want you. I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want me too."

"Wha- What? Want. . ." Harry's eyes flew open and green eyes searched grey. 

Draco leaned in and slowly pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Is that okay?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and Draco leaned in again, this time nipping at Harry's bottom lip. His tongue darted out to soothe Harry's lip where he had bit it. Harry's hands came down and around Draco's waist and he met Draco's tongue with his own, swirling it around and pushing forward into Draco's mouth. Draco tasted so good. Harry couldn't get enough of his sweet flavor. Wanting more, he pressed back at Draco, striving to get closer in every way.

With Draco's lips on Harry's the world around them seemed to disappear. It all began to make sense. The last few weeks had been leading up to this moment. How could Harry have missed it? Draco wanted him. And Merlin, Harry wanted him too. There was no point trying to fight it.

"I do. I want you too." Harry moaned into Draco's mouth.

Still kissing Draco and holding him close, Harry walked them over to the nearest desk. When Draco's arse hit the edge, Harry lifted him up to sit on it and stepped between his thighs. Harry was no longer afraid to touch him. His hands were roaming all over. They slid up Draco's arms, caressed his strong back and moved lower to fondle his lace covered arse. 

"So fucking hot, Draco," Harry murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Harry pulled Draco closer and Draco moved into his embrace. His arms came up around Harry's neck and he wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, pressing them even closer together. Harry felt Draco's erection, now fully hard, pressing against his own straining cock. Harry began to move his hips, circling and undulating, seeking more friction. 

"Oh, Harry!"

Holding Draco in his arms felt so right. Like something he didn't know he had been searching for finally fell right into place. Nothing mattered except the feel of Draco wrapped up in and around him. 

Draco pressed his hips forward. His movements becoming more and more frantic. Harry met him thrust for thrust, grinding their cocks together as his hands roamed down to Draco's arse again, holding him in place to increase the pressure.

"Oh, Harry! More!" 

Harry was in complete agreement. He wanted more of Draco's caresses, more of his taste, and more of his cock. He wanted more of everything Draco had to offer.

"Oh, Harry! I'm going to. . . going to come," Draco cried out as he shuddered against Harry, biting into Harry's shoulder. 

When Harry felt Draco's teeth on his shoulder and heard his passionate cry it only took one more thrust and he was coming too. Harry held Draco close to him, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck. When his orgasm was done, Harry loosened his hold on Draco and leaned over to crush their lips together again. 

"Fuck, Draco! Merlin, that was good."

"Of course it was." Draco smirked, looking pleased with himself. "It was my idea after all."

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned.

Draco fell all the way back on the desk, offering Harry a view of the wet spot that now decorated the lacy pink material. 

"What now?" Harry asked as he rubbed his thumb in small circles across Draco's inner thigh.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a shower and some time to recover before I'm ready to go again. Then tomorrow, you can cook me breakfast and maybe I'll show you the rest of my knickers. I'll even let you pick your favorite." 

Laid out on the desk, looking completely debauched, Draco winked at him.


End file.
